Breaking Everlark
by julietwithnoromeo
Summary: Gale Hawthorne couldn't accept the fact that Katniss broke up with him to be with Peeta. He will do everything to get her back, even if he has to be in a fake relationship with Madge Undersee, Peeta's ex-girlfriend and the girl that he hates the most. Will their little alliance bring back their former love or will it create a new romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just a new fanfic that came into to my mind. Once again it's an AU but this time it is a romantic comedy. My other fic is too sad so I want to make a lighter one. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

Gale's POV

"_Sorry Gale, but it just doesn't work out. I'm tired of our relationship. It's as if you date me so that you could have someone you could call a girlfriend. You're not romantic at all. You're nothing like Peeta, I'm sorry but we are over."_

That's what Katniss said, I can't believe she broke up with me to be with that sappy Peeta Mellark. Yeah he is romantic and makes any girl feel like a princess but I'm still manlier than him. And besides since when did Katniss became a romantic type? I couldn't understand why she left me to be with Prince Charming. I hate this. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school. Could this get any worse?

Apparently it does. Madge Undersee, the girl that I despise, the uptight and boring daddy's girl, is coming to the cafeteria. Why does she even eat here? I bet she just want to show her lunch that is made by world class chefs. Wait she seems upset, what is she looking at? I look at the direction that she's looking and wished that I didn't. I see Katniss and Mellark feeding each other. Disgusting? She wants me to that with her? Wait, Peeta and Madge were a couple. I bet he dumped her because she is so boring. She seems really sad by this though, probably her ego couldn't handle the fact that she was dumped. She found a seat and eats alone. She is still looking at Katniss and Peeta. I think she really loves Peeta, I feel the same way, I also love Katniss and I want her to be mine again. Hey I've got an idea.

Slowly I approach Madge's seat, if I want my plan to work I need her. Even though I hate her she is the only person who could do this with me.

* * *

Madge's POV

I can't believe that Peeta broke up with me. Yes I'm uptight and don't party much but is that enough for him to break with me. And now I see him with Katniss. They really are in love. He didn't like that when we were still together. Stop it, Madge let Peeta go. Even though I don't have much of an appetite I still eat my lunch, Lydia put a lot of effort in making this. While eating my lunch, suddenly someone take a seat at my table and it is none other than the most despicable guy in the school. Gale Hawthorne.

"What do you want?" I asked with irritation. Why can't he leave me alone?

""Hey no need to be angry. I came here because I have a preposition."

"Please, as if you even know what that means."

"No need to be a smartass Undersee. Okay, I know that you are still in love with Peeta and I also know that you want him back. I have a plan."

"Oh this must be good." I said sarcastically

Gale just rolled his eye. "You know that I hate you so much, but the only way that my plan will work is if you work with me. I love Katniss you love Peeta, we're the perfect combination."

"Okay what are you suggesting?"

"I was thinking, they broke up with us because they didn't like something about us. Katniss broke up with me because I am not romantic and Peeta broke up with you because you bore him to hell."

"I do not!"

"Of course you don't, whatever. So my plan is we should show them that they are wrong."

"Oh so you mean to say that we will prove to Katniss that you are not a jerk, I think that is pretty impossible."

"Shut up Undersee, do you want Peeta or not?"

"Fine. So how will you prove that you are not a jerk, I mean that you are romantic."

"Well…we are going to pretend to be a couple."

"What?"

"Come on, it will be perfect. I could teach how to have some fun, and you will help me to be romantic. If this plan works, you get Peeta I get Katniss. It's win-win for everybody."

"I don't know. I hate you and you hate me. Do you think it will work?"

Gale put his right hand on his heart and dramatically says "All for the sake of love. I will put up with your attitude. So what do you think?"

I rolled my eyes. "Deal."

**So what do you guys think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support of those who follow, review and favorite this story. It meant so much to me. Please keep reading. Thanks. Now for the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Madge POV**

I agree on being Gale's fake girlfriend, even though I hate him so much, but I will do it so that I could be with Peeta again. I know it's selfish, but I really like Peeta and his also the only guy my father approves. I haven't told my father about my break-up with Peeta because I know he'll be disappointed. I planned on not telling him because I don't want him to see me as a disappointment again, and that is another reason why I agreed to work with Gale.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked Gale, since he is more experienced than me, I think it's better if he lead this little façade even though I don't like it.

"Well we can't just walk around the school and announced that we are together. They will think it's fake. And besides, I want to show Katniss that I could be romantic like that sappy Mellark."

"Hey! He's my ex you know."

"Fine, sorry. I was wondering to make myself look romantic and at the same time manly, I will confess to you tomorrow in front of everybody."

"Wait won't everybody think that it's too sudden for you to fall in love with me. Everyone in this school knows how much we despise each other."

"Then I just tell them that the reason why I was mean to you is because I'm jealous of Mellark"

"Not good. Katniss will think that you didn't like her when you two were still together."

"You're right." Gale thinks for a moment. Wow he is really putting so much effort to our little act, he must've really loves Katniss. "Wait I've got an idea, how about when we were both dumped, we found comfort in each other and then I started falling for you. It sounds cliché but I think it will work."

"Well I guess that is better. So we'll start tomorrow?"

"Yes. Oh by the way, can you buy flowers, chocolates and teddy bear?"

"Why? What for?"

"So that I could give it to you."

"I'm going to buy the things you're going to give me?" I asked in disbelief, is he serious? No wonder Katniss dumped him.

"Well, it will be much more romantic if I give you things. And I don't have enough money to buy those things and since you're the mayor's daughter you could buy those things easily. I know it sounds awful that I'm making you buy these things, but trust me if I have enough money I'll buy them myself."

"Fine, I understand. But I don't have time to buy those things since I have my piano lessons, so here, just by them yourself." I give him the money secretly so that no one will see it.

"Fine. Thanks."

**Gale POV**

After lunch I started to head off to class, suddenly Thom and Cato called me. They have a smirk on their faces, I think they saw me talking to Madge and for the first time we are not fighting. I think now is the time for me to start our little act.

"Hey Gale, I saw you talking to Princess during lunch." Cato said.

"Yeah, and you two are really talking not at each other's throat." Thom added.

"Well, you see Madge and I became close when we both got dumped. You know, me by Katniss and her by Mellark. At first we started with small talks and then suddenly we started seeing each other so that we could comfort one another."

"Wow that's weird I never thought that you two will be friends, well sort of." Cato said.

"Yeah me too. I mean we are always fighting. But do you know what's weirder?"

"What? Thom and Cato asked in unison. Good, this is it, if I made them believe what I'm going to tell them the whole school will believe it too. You can do it Gale, if this little act works, Katniss will be yours again.

"Well, I think I'm starting to fall in love with Madge Undersee."

**I know my chapters are short, but I promise I'll make it longer in the future chapters. So next chapter the whole school will know Gale's "feelings" towards Madge. So what do you guys think? Any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Osas1234, Ninavs2, Belle453, tjtreader and iris129 for reading and reviewing this story. Thanks also for the advice…**

**Madge POV**

Today is the day, everyone will see the newest couple in school. I am so nervous, I don't know how I will act, I have no idea what Gale will do to show his romantic side, I just hope it's not over the top. I wonder how Peeta and Katniss will react once they see our little act. Gosh, I am so nervous I can't even eat my breakfast.

"Madge are you okay?" My father asked, I didn't even notice that he arrived. I still haven't told him about my break-up with Peeta.

"Oh, hey daddy, good morning, yes I'm fine, just busy with school."

"I see, I heard from Peeta's father that you two have ended your relationship. Why is that?"

Of course he'll find out, I forgot that Peeta's father is his secretary. I could see that he is mad. "Well you see father, Peeta broke up with me, he's in love with another girl. They are actually dating now."

"So it's the boy who ended your relationship."

"Dad, please don't punish Peeta's father, I think even from the start Peeta didn't like me romantically, but he was nice enough to try to be in a relationship with me. So please do not fire Mr. Mellark."

"I will not fire him Madge that will be totally unprofessional. But I am very disappointed with you. There must be a reason why Peeta broke up with you. I only ask you for one thing and that is to be with my secretary's son and you still fail to do it."

"But daddy it's not my fault that Peeta loves somebody else, I can't dictate his heart."

"You must've tried harder. You always fail Madge, when are you going to make things right?"

"But father, I've done everything. You asked me to date Peeta, I did it. I actually fell in love with him but even though I showed him that I love him, I'm still not enough. It's not my fault that he is in love with somebody else." I yelled at my father, I don't want to raise my voice but it hurts so much.

"Madison Jane Undersee, you are a big disappointment to me. Not only you failed to do what I asked you to do, you also raised your voice at me. I am leaving."

With that my father left, I can't believe he just said those words to me. I still go to school, even though I don't have the energy, I'm sure my eyes are red. Perfect, wonder how Gale will react once he sees me looking like this.

**Gale POV**

This is it, it's the day where every girl in will swoon and wish that they are Madge Undersee. I bought the biggest teddy bear anyone could imagine, yesterday I have to find the perfect place to hide it so that Posy won't see it. I felt bad that I couldn't give her something like a teddy bear but I'll make sure to save enough money so that I could give her a much bigger teddy bear. I also watched five sappy romantic movies to make sure that I'll do everything perfectly. I think it's perfect if I re-enact Heath Ledger's performance in 10 Things I Hate about you. I can't wait to see the look on Katniss' face once I started serenading Madge. I finally reach school, damn this bear is heavy. Then I saw my best friend Finnick.

"So I'm guessing the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" I try to look innocent.

"That you are falling for Madge Undersee and you are planning to confess your love for her today."

"You got me."

"Seriously dude, I can't believe that you are capable of doing these kind of things. Teddy bear and flowers? Where's the real Gale Hawthorne?"

"Very funny Finnick. Well if you are surprise now, you better see what I'll do at lunch, I bet even your precious Annie will fall in love with what I am going to do."

"We'll see about that."

Finally its lunch time, it also means game time. Madge Undersee, be ready to be swoon by one Gale Hawthorne. As usual the cafeteria is very noisy and busy. I managed to ask someone from our school's band to play a song for me. Everything will be perfect. Teddy bear, flower, song and of course me, everything is ready. The music started to play and everyone became quiet. It's Showtime.

_You're just too good to be true__  
Can't take my eyes off of you__  
You'd be like heaven to touch__  
I wanna hold you so much__  
At long last love has arrived__  
And I thank God I'm alive__  
You're just too good to be true__  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

I stopped singing and tell Madge the words that I memorized last night.

"Madison Jane Undersee, you truly are one of kind. I know I've been a jerk to you, I don't know why I acted that way. I thought that I will always hate you but I was wrong, for the past few weeks, you've been nothing but nice to me. When the people we loved left us, we found strength in each other. And slowly I started to fall for you. Madge, will you please be my girlfriend?"

Everyone in the cafeteria is staring at us. I could also see Katniss and Peeta, I couldn't tell Peeta's reaction but I could see that Katniss is a little bit mad and jealous. Perfect. Now I look at Madge and see that her eyes are red, is she crying? Then Madge is nodding, she accepted the flowers and the teddy bear. Everyone is cheering. Cato, Thom and Finnick are whistling. But even though everyone in the room is cheering I could still see that Madge is quite down. Wonder what happened to her.

* * *

Finally class is over, everyone is still congratulating for my little act in the cafeteria. I'm glad that the step 1 of our plan is finally complete. Then I see Madge, she is carrying the teddy bear and the flowers, she looks so cute, the bear is almost as big as her. Wait what am I thinking? Did I just said that she looks cute? Whatever, she still looks sad.

"Hey Madge."

"Hey Gale, thanks for this, I didn't know that you are going all out. Your confession in the cafeteria was really romantic I bet Katniss is really jealous."

"Yeah, I really went over the top there. Here let me help you with that one." I said getting the bear from her. "You're right, Katniss was a little bit jealous, by the way are you okay, you seemed a little down."

"I'm okay, just a lot on my mind. My father, school, my father."

"So you're having problems with your father? Does it involve your relationship with Peeta?"

"Yes." She seems really upset. I don't like it when she's acting this way, I'd rather have the outspoken Madge than the upset Madge.

"Wait I have an idea. Do you have piano classes today?"

"No, I don't have. I'm actually free."

"Good, I think I have a solution for your problems."

I brought Madge to the ice cream store where me and my sibling always go. I also remember bringing Katniss here when she is down. This place is so magical, it might seem childish but all my problems seem to go away every time I eat here.

"Here, my treat."

"So you're solving my problems through ice cream."

"Yes, it might seem childish but I think it actually works. You'll feel better after eating ice cream. I even bought strawberry because I know that is your favorite. I always see you eating strawberry during lunch."

"Thank you I really appreciate it. You know what Gale, Katniss is wrong; you are actually very caring and romantic. She doesn't know what she is missing."

**SO what do you guys think? I know Gale is a bit OOC here but I just can't help it. **** what do you think about Gale doing what Patrick Verona did in 10 Things I Hate About You? Please review…**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. You guys made my day. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Madge POV**

I don't know why but I really enjoyed Gale's company. I don't know if he just treated me to ice cream because of our little façade or because he's really worried about me. Either way, I appreciate what he did. I have to say the ice cream is really good. I'm really happy right now, actually I don't want to go home because my happiness will only fade because of my father. I love my father and I know he just wants me to be successful in the future but sometimes he's too much.

I entered our house and saw him. I bet he saw me too, the big teddy bear is such a dead giveaway. I should've returned it to Gale, even though it's basically bought through my money.

"Wow Madge, who gave that to you? Was it Peeta?"

"No father, it's actually from my new boyfriend."

I can see the disappointment in my father's face even though he tried to hide it.

"Your new boyfriend? Why haven't I met this new boyfriend of yours?"

"Well that's because you're always busy and I don't want you to degrade him because he's not like Peeta."

"Not like Peeta? And what do you mean degrade him?"

"You're just going to judge him because he's parents aren't rich or do not have any position in the congress."

"Madge, you know that's not true. Tell me about this boy."

"Fine. He's name is Gale Hawthorne, his family owns a laundry shop."

"A laundry shop? Madge are you serious in dating this boy. I mean a laundry shop? Are you rebelling?"

"See what I mean. You're judging him. He might not be as rich as Peeta but he cares for me. He even gave me these things. He saved his money just so that he could give these." I know I'm lying but I can't accept the way my father insulted Gale even though he hasn't met him. My father didn't answer after that.

"I'm going to my room."

* * *

I felt really bad about what happened last night. I don't know why, but I just didn't like the way my father insulted Gale. I know Gale and I have insulted each other many times before but the way my father reacted is different. I'm starting to regret agreeing with Gale's plan. I know I shouldn't have said yes to him when he said "preposition" instead of "proposition". I know it's not going to be good. I have a lot on my mind right now, with the student council, I'm the president by the way, college entrance exam and school work. Why do I always torture myself?

It's lunch break right now. Delly is talking to me about the theme of the prom which is in two months. I don't know why she's already planning but she said everything has to be perfect so she's planning early. I bet she already planned everything even before she became a high school student.

"So what do you think? Should we do fairytale, classic love stories or old Hollywood glamour?"

"Can't we just have a normal prom? You know normal prom dress."

"But that won' be exciting. I want our prom to be memorable."

"Okay but you're the one who's good at these things so I think you should be the one to decide."

Suddenly someone sit beside me and when I look who it is, it's Gale Hawthorne. Delly is busy imagining her perfect prom so I know she's in her own world so she won't hear me and Gale.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm your boyfriend, did you forget about that?" Gale leaned to whisper to me "Besides it's more believable if we eat together. Do you want me to feed you like what Mellark do to Katniss."

"Ewww." I said way to loudly, Delly looked at me.

"What's going on? Oh Gale I didn't noticed you come here."

"Well you're busy thinking what our prom is going to look like."

"Prom? Isn't it a little early to prepare for that?" Gale asked.

"I'm preparing the whole prom Gale, Madge assigned me to be the head of the prom committee." Delly said while rolling her eyes.

"Right I forgot you guys are in the student council."

"I bet you did. I'm sure you voted your friend Cato as president." Delly said clearly annoyed at Gale's presence.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"Yes, and I'm still not sure how you managed to make Madge your girlfriend. But remember this Hawthorne, if you hurt Madge I'll come after you. I'll be watching you."

"Okay." Gale said, clearly not affected by Delly's threats.

School is over for the day but I'm still in my classroom. I'm still fixing things in the student council and also I'm finishing some of my homework. I actually don't want to go home early because of my father. Someone knocked at the classroom door and I saw Gale.

"What are you doing here?"

"I noticed that you haven't gone home yet so I checked if you're still here and I am right. Why are you still here anyway?"

"Doing stuff."

"Okay." Gale grabbed a chair and sit in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to finish."

"Why? Nobody's around anymore, we can stop acting."

"You never know. By the way, everything okay at home? Did you and your father fix things already?"

"Not really. I don't know but every move I do seems to disappoint him."

"You told him about us, didn't you?"

"He saw the bear. I'm just so tired. I want to relax even for just one day."

"Hey I've got an idea. Come on."

Gale brought me to the ice cream store once again.

"Is ice cream your solution to everything?"

"Well yes. I like this place my siblings and I always go here, you know to treat ourselves."

"You always go here when you're upset too?"

"Not all the time, most of the time I go here with my sibling when we are celebrating something."

"Then why do you always bring me here when I'm upset."

"Because I always treat Katniss with ice cream everytime she's down or upset. It always makes her happy after eating here. Her mood changes after eating ice cream. It's kinda our thing."

"Oh, okay." I don't know why but I suddenly feel irritated after Gale told me that eating ice cream is his thing with Katniss. I don't know what is happening to me, but right now I know for a fact that that eating ice cream will be the last thing I'll do when I'm upset.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late update, been busy and also experience some writer's block. But I am back. By the way Happy New Year. So here's the new chapter, once again please forgive me for not updating.**

**Madge POV**

Gale and I are still at the ice cream store, I don't know what happened to me but I suddenly felt irritated while eating ice cream. I know Gale brought me here to make me feel good but it made me feel worse. I don't know if it is because I'm too stressed or I've been eating ice cream more often than before and now it's losing its effect on me. Suddenly two boys came running inside the ice cream shop. They stopped when they saw me and Gale.

"Gale! What are you doing here? Why didn't you invite us?" the younger of the two boys said. I'm surprised that the boy knows Gale, but now at closer look I can see the resemblance.

"Well it's not like I planned on going here. I just went here with my friend to cheer her up." The boy looked at me.

"Hi." The boy said shyly.

"This is my brother Vick and that one over there is Rory."

"Hi, I'm Madge, nice to meet the two of you."

The two boys just nod.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here? Does mom know that you're here?"

"She's the one who told us to go here. Vick won at the Math Competition so we're celebrating."

"Woah, congrats buddy. I knew you're going to win, you're the smartest one in our family."

Vick blushed at his brother's compliment. It's nice to see how different Gale is when he is around his family.

"Hey congratulations, I didn't know Gale has a smart brother." The younger boy blushed even more.

"So what are you guys buying?" Gale asked while ruffling Vick's hair.

"Just a small ice cream that Vick, Posy and I will share. But we can't decide because we like different flavors." Rory answered Gale while looking at the ice cream.

It breaks my heart to hear that they have to share a small cup of ice cream and here I am saying that ice cream makes me feel irritated. I am so horrible, this is probably the reason why Gale hates me.

"Hey, tell you what pick three different flavor of ice cream so that you and your siblings could have each." I told Rory.

"But are money is not enough for three ice creams."

"Don't worry it'll be my treat."

"But…" Rory looks at Gale and Gale just looks at me while shaking his head.

"Oh come on Gale, don't look at me like that." I turned to Rory. "Think of it as my gift because Vick won a competition."

"Gale can we?"

"I don't know. Madge you don't have to do this. They'll understand."

"But Gale you've treating me ice cream every time I'm upset. It's no big deal really."

"Fine, but you have to go with us at home so that Posy could also thank you personally."

"Sure. Who's Posy again?"

"My younger sister. She's four. She'll love you."

"Okay."

We pick three flavors of ice cream. Strawberry for Posy, Chocolate for Vick and Cookies and Cream for Rory. Gale bought his mother coffee crumble. I insisted that I'll pay for that as well but he declined. The two of us didn't buy anymore since we just finished ours. On our way to Gales' house Vick couldn't stop telling Gale what happened to the competition. Gale listened to his brother with a smile on his face. He is really proud of Vick's accomplishment.

"Thanks again Madge for the ice cream." Rory told me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you..um…are you?" He asked blushing.

"Am I what?"

"Are you Gale's new girlfriend?" he said a little loudly.

Gale and Vick look at us. "Yes she is my new girlfriend. Real pretty huh." Gale said then winked at me.

I can't help but blush at what he said. I didn't know why he has to say that I am his girlfriend I mean we don't need to pretend anymore. He could've just told Rory that we are friends. We reached the Hawthorne's house. I'm sure I am still blushing because Rory has a teasing smile on his face. When Gale opened the door, a little girl jumped on him. I bet that she's Posy, and she is so cute.

"Gale welcome home."

"hey Posy. Been a good girl?"

"Yup."

"Posy, Gale's new girlfriend bought us ice cream. We don't have to share anymore." Vick said excitedly.

"Really?" Posy said, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She then looks at me. "Hello." She said shyly.

"Hi. You're Posy right?" She nodded. "I'm Madge, nice to meet you." She surprised me by hugging me.

"Are you really Gale's new girlfriend?" I just nodded. "You are so pretty. You're like an angel."

"You are pretty too. Actually I think you're prettier than me."

"Really?"

"Yup. Totally prettier than me." She squealed and ran excitedly. "Mom, Gale has a new girlfriend and she said I'm pretty."

"Posy calm down." A woman came out of the kitchen. I think she is Gale's mom because they resemble each other. She then looks at me.

"Gale's new girlfriend huh." She said while raising one eyebrow. "Gale why haven't I heard of this new girlfriend of yours?" She's looking at Gale, I can't say if she's really mad. Gale just scratches his head.

"Uhm..I'm Madge Undersee. Sorry if this is the first time I introduced myself."

"Undersee? Are you related to the mayor?"

"Uhm..he's my father."

"Gale, mind explaining to me your new relationship with the mayor's daughter?"

"ma, can we talk about this later? Look we bought ice cream to celebrate Vick's victory. We don't want to spoil the celebration right?"

"Right. Sorry Vick. Come on let's eat the ice cream."

The Hawthorne enjoyed eating their ice cream. The three kids even share their ice cream with each other. I think it's really sweet. Oh how I wish to have a sibling, especially if that sibling is as sweet as these three. Gale's mother sat next to me.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable a while ago."

"It's okay Mrs. Hawthorne I understand."

"Please call me Hazelle. By the way I want to make it clear that I am not mad because of your relationship with Gale. I'm just surprised that the Mayor's daughter is dating my son."

"He's nice, you guys are the most important thing to him. He never acted this way to school."

"I know, he's always angry but he is really a sweet boy."

"I think I should go, it's getting late I don't want my father to worry. Thanks for your hospitality Hazelle."

"You're welcome dear. Also thanks for the treat. Remember you're welcome anytime."

"Okay thanks."

"I'll come with you." Gale said.

"Don't worry I can go home on my own."

"Fine. I'll just walk you to the door."

"Okay. bye guys." The Hawthorne kids all waved at me and said in unison. "Thanks Madge."

"I had fun thanks for introducing me to your family."

"It's fine. so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Tell me if you have another plan."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

**I know it's a filler chapter. Sorry. Promise more action next chapter. What do you guys think? Please review. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**I sincerely apologize for not updating quickly, it's just I've been really busy with school. Hope you guys understand. Special thanks to **_**Osas1234, WhiteRoses, anonime, and tjtreader for reviewing. **_**Last chapter we didn't get much action, and I promised that this one will be better. I hope you guys will like it. Happy reading.**

_Gale's POV_

I'm staring at my test results, or what I think are test results. This is so embarrassing, it's not that I am stupid, I'm just really lazy when it comes to studying. My mom is going to kill me if she sees these. Rory will make fun of me saying that I am the stupidest in our family. No one should see these pathetic results or else I'll be the laughing stock. But suddenly someone snatched my tests.

"Gale, are you running for dumbest guy award." Finnick said laughing.

_Please kill me now._ I thought to myself. Why is it that it has to be these guys who have to see my tests?

"Gale, I think you are too busy with Undersee that you forgot your studies." Cato said laughing as well.

"Cato you sounded just like my mom. And they are not that bad."

"Not that bad? They're all Ds. You might not be able to graduate high school with these grades. If this continues you'll be stuck in high school until Posy became your classmate." Thom said.

"Guys don't you think you are being overly dramatic. I could still graduate if I work hard on my final exams and other projects."

"I think you should ask your girlfriend to tutor you. She's the smartest in our year." Finnick said seriously. I think my friends really cared about my grades.

"Don't you think that's a really embarrassing."

"Why not? She's your girlfriend. I think it's a great idea." Thom said.

"I think so too." The four of us turned around to see who said that and it is the one and only Madge Undersee. Please really kill me now, if you think that your friends finding out that you are dumb is embarrassing well you won't know what to think if the one who found out is your number one enemy who happens to be your pretend girlfriend.

"Madge I don't think you should stress yourself with my grades. I'm fine." I may not _that_ smart but I still have my dignity. I won't ask for her help.

"I'm not stressing myself with your grades. I just don't like people to think that I'm the one who's in charge of our relationship because you're not so smart to lead."

Thom, Finnick and Cato shouted "Burn" "Ouch" and Woah."

"Undersee that's a little harsh. I thought now that you two are together you'll be a bit sweeter."

"Well I need to keep the spice so that we won't get _bored_, right Gale." Madge said to me emphasizing the word bored because I constantly tease her about being boring. "Well I'll just see you at my house this Saturday. See you Gale."

And with that she walks away not even waiting for my response.

"Guess you have study date on Saturday." Thom said.

"Guess so."

* * *

It's Saturday and I'm standing at the Undersee mansion. I've never been here before. I'm really nervous. I hope Madge's dad isn't here, it will be very awkward. I rang the doorbell and was answered by their helper.

"Good morning I'm Gale Hawthorne. I'm Madge's uh…boy..I mean friend." I said nervously.

She chuckled. "You mean boyfriend right? You're the one who gave her the bear and the flowers. Madge told me that you're coming. She's in her room. By the way I'm Lydia."

"Room? Is she still asleep?"

"No. Got another argument with her father." She said sadly.

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Just go there and please make her feel better."

"Don't worry I think I know how to do that."

"Please tell me that you're plan is wholesome and not inappropriate."

I was confused at first but once I realized what she meant I started to get flustered. "Uhm, I'm not…I'm not thinking…uh.. that."

She chuckles once again. "I'm only kidding. I know Madge, she's not that type of girl."

* * *

_Madge's POV_

I'm in my room watching Barney. I know pathetic but this is how I make myself feel better everytime my dad and I fight. It makes remember the days when my mom and I watched it together when she was still alive. She'll always sing to me the I Love You song to make me feel better and it works. I feel really bad everytime we fight. Not only that but Delly now knows that Gale and I are not really a couple. She really is sharp.

"_So what's the deal with you and Gale?" Delly asked after we finished our student council meeting._

"_We're dating. Everyone knows that."_

"_Don't lie to me Madge. I know that the two of you are only pretending to date."_

"_What are you talking about?" I try to act confused but I know it's not working because Delly is good at finding the truth._

"_Madge. You think I didn't hear you and Gale when you two were whispering at the cafeteria. I may be in my own la-la-land but I still catch what he said."_

"_Fine we are pretending to date to break Katniss and Peeta's relationship."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. We thought it will be a great idea to help each other."_

"_Madge I don't know. I just hope that when this is over you won't be the one who's gonna end up hurt."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_I'm just warning you."_

Someone is knocking at my door breaking my train of thoughts. I think it is Lydia. "It's open." I shouted.

When the door opened, the one who entered isn't Lydia, it was Gale. I forgot that I will teach him today.

"Hey what's up? Are you okay?" He asked. Guess Lydia told him about the argument.

"Yeah I'm okay." he's walking towards my bed and he looked at what I am watching. Shoot I forgot to turn off the TV.

"You're watching Barney?" He asked while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" This is so embarrassing.

"Nothing. My sister loves that show. Yeah and she's also four." Gale said now laughing really hard.

"Fine, laugh all you want."

"I just don't understand why you're watching Barney."

"Well, if you must know, if ice cream makes you happy when you're upset then Barney makes me happy. It reminds me of my mom." I said the last part softly.

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment. "Well speaking of ice cream, why don't we go eat one now to make you feel good."

"I don't want to eat ice cream. I don't think it's working anymore." _Especially after knowing that it is what you do to Katniss. Wait what am I thinking? Am I jealous? Of course not. I just don't want to do the same thing he does with Katniss. Right. Right?_

"Oh okay." Gale said obviously confused on my sudden outburst. "Well what do you want me to do to make you feel better? We won't be able to study if my teacher is not feeling well."

"Okay, sing the I Love YOU song."

"What? I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not? Nobody will hear you beside from me."

"Please Madge ask anything but that."

"That's what I want. I won't help you if you won't sing." I know I'm sounding like a spoiled brat but I don't know why I am acting this way.

"Fine. But I'll only do this once. After that we'll forget it."

"Okay."

_I love you__  
__you love me__  
__we're a happy family__  
__with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you__  
__wont you say you love me too!_

I stared at him while he's singing, while staring at him I can't help but remember what Delly warned me about. I think I'm starting to understand what she meant. Sweet mercy Capitol, am I starting to fall for Gale?

**So what do you guys think? Please review. If you comments, suggestions or criticism just tell me, I'll be happy with the help. Thanks. **


End file.
